User blog:Dragonofelder/Warhammer Diaries Part 2
Date: 4.573.989.M41 *Location: Drop Pod, entering atmosphere of “Tenicious-3” *Battle-Brother Furgeon’s Audio Log (transcription) *(Alarms whine in the background. Short thruster bursts cause vibrations. Chanting from at least 3 different Marines. Furgeon’s breath is heavy but constant) *Furgeon: The… Emerald Dawn is under attack… I only saw a part of it but it looked like… a giant phantom tentacle, reaching up from the planet…. The ship is being crushed… and pulled down towards the planet…. We were ordered to launch… *Sergeant Walsh (In background): This is Sergeant Walsh, my squad is away… can anyone hear me? McDonnel? Quinn? Captain Tenicious, are you away? Captain? *Techmarine Daly (In background): Breaching upper atmosphere in three, two one. *(Faint sounds of atmospheric re-entry can be heard.) *Furgeon: We launched from too high up… The other drop pods are scattered… some got hit by the, the thing… (short gap, Furgeon presumed to be looking at auspex) We’ll be coming down on a peninsula, extending out into a, a gulf? Gulf, is that the term… *(Alarms and sounds of turbulence grew louder. Furgeon’s breathing quickens) *Furgeon: It’s getting worse… Kane! What is happening with the ship? *Kane: The tentacle is dragging it… northwards? Towards its point of origin... The Dawn is firing it’s lances, the tentacle is thrashing, its heading- *Techmarine Daly (In background): Incoming! *(Loud impact sound. Some alarms halt while others start. Gas escaping somewhere. Cries of both shock and pain) *Whelan (In background): That all ye got slagger? *Kane (In background): My legs are being pushed in! Casey can you… Casey! Casey is down, I repeat, Casey is down…. *Sergeant Walsh: Daly, report! *Techmarine Daly: Strike did not fully alter our course and I am correcting… Retro rockets are damaged, they may not sufficiently slow our fall before impact… impact in twenty… *Sergeant Walsh: Alright, so we’ll be coming down hard! Chaplin Molony, could you lead us in prayer? *Chaplin Molony: Certainly. Soldiers are we, whose lives are pledged to the Emperor…. *Higgins (In background): Whelan! If I die, you can drink the stout we were saving in my name! *Chaplin Molony: ...some have come from a land beyond the stars... *Whelan (In background): I’ll do that ye muppet, if ye promise to do it for me! *Chaplin Molony: ...sworn to be free, No more our ancient sireland... *Burke (In background): This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is- *Furgeon: Whist down Burke! *Chaplin Molony: …Shall shelter the despot or the slave. *Techmarine Daly (In background): Retro rockets firing, only sixty percent power and dropping *Chaplin Molony: Tonight we man the gap of danger... *Moran (In background): Here we go, here we go, here- *Furgeon: You too Moran! *Chaplin Molony: … In Erin's cause, come woe or weal, Flamers roar and bolters peal, *Techmarine Daly (In background): six…. five…. four…. three…. two…. *Chaplin Molony: … We'll chant a soldier's song. *Techmarine Daly (In background): Impact! *(Crushing sounds and breaking. Log ends abruptly, mid cry of pain) ---- *Date: 4.573.989.M41. Day 1 of Tenicious-3 Campaign *Location: Landing Point Walsh, Gulf Peninsula, Northern Hemisphere of “Tenicious-3” *Battle-Brother Furgeon’s Data-Slate Log Sergeant Walsh is dead. As are Higgins and Casey. Casey died during re-entry, when the hull broke and a metal splinter flew into his neck. The Sergeant and Higgins died when we landed. We’ve dragged all three bodies out of the wreckage, and laid them down by their weapons. We’re all shocked. I mean, we’ve lost people before; Duffy on Yerin V to the orks, the whole of Nolan Squad to the Tyranids, but like this? Against an enemy we can’t fight, strapped into a pod, come what may? Whelan gone off in a huff, saying he’s scouting, but I think he’s regretting what he said when the thing attacked us. In one hit it took out three of our squad. We’ve all got bumps, but Kane’s wounded the worst. Both his legs have been crushed. I sent Moran and Burke to build a stretcher for him, so we’ll be able to carry him with us, but to where? Daly, the Techmarine who accompanied us down, is trying to boost our vox range using what’s left of the Drop Pod but we can’t reach anybody. At least some pods should landed near us, but if any Thunderhawks launched they may land further north. We have no idea what happened to the Dawn, but I believe it lost with all hands. I hope Fitzpatrick is okay. ---- Not sure if anyone is actually reading this, but this is how far the story has got so far. Should I continue? Category:Blog posts